


tea and conversations

by damniamgay



Series: Thirteen and Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, hand holding, its pretty damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: "I-uh-I think I like you."





	tea and conversations

Yaz stood in the doorway to the console room trying to work up her courage to talk to the Doctor after what her mum had said yesterday. Just when she was about to bail the Doctor cried out, “Yaz! Hi Yaz! Do you want some tea?”  
  
The girl in question smiled at Thirteens overzealous behaviour and muttered a small “Yes, please.” Before sitting down on the purple sofa her and Ryan had managed to squeeze in through the doors while Graham was distracting the Doctor (she absolutely loves surprises).  
  
A few minutes later she came back and sat down next to Yaz handing over a cup of tea. “So why were you lurking at the door?” The Doctor asked, her voice semi-serious, a complete change from her normal demeanour.  
  
“Oh, y’know just wanted to see if you were awake.” Yaz lied terribly, she quickly added, “Wanted to know if we were gonna go on any crazy adventures in the morning.”  
  
The Doctor scrunched her eyebrows together, “Not that I know of, got anywhere in mind?”  
  
Yaz shook her head and sipped her tea.  
  
A silence fell between the two as Thirteen studied Yaz’s face causing her to stare at the floor.  
  
“Is this about what your mum said at the hotel?” The Doctor asked slowly, for once being observant and not sidetracked, clearly worried about her new companion.   
  
“Oh thank god, yes. I’m really sorry if she made you uncomfortable, she means well. Ever since I came out she just expects anyone that I knock about with I’m dating. Or any pretty girl that I’m mates with, I’m either seeing or have a huge crush on.” Yaz said staring into her cup of perfectly made tea. The Doctor insisted to know how she liked her tea to be made if she intended to continue adventuring with her.  
  
“Did you just call me pretty?” The Doctor said with a huge smile on her face, mock flicking back long hair causing Yaz to turn a bright shade of red and to giggle slightly.  
  
Yaz paused for a second and looked up from the steaming cup and spoke stuttering, refusing to make direct eye contact, “I-uh-I think I like you.”  
  
Thirteen laughed and placed her mug on the floor, “Okay. Is that what you wanted to say earlier?”  
  
Yaz nodded slowly and gulped some tea back so she’d have an excuse not to talk for a bit.  
  
The Doctor slid closer to Yaz and moved to sit cross-legged on the sofa facing her. “I think I like you too.”  
  
Yaz replicated Thirteens actions on the sofa also, “Yeah?”  
  
The Doctor nodded more certain now, “Yeah.”  
  
Yaz moved to hold the Doctors hand and entwined their fingers, “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” The Time Lord spoke slowly, admiring the way their hands clasped perfectly.  
  
Yaz blushed and leant forward and placed a delicate kiss on Thirteens cheek, near enough to her lips that it seemed like a tease.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Yasmin said, standing up from the sofa still holding hands with Thirteen.  
  
“Always.” She grinned up at her companion, “Well not always, the average human in England lives to be about 81 but considering you live in Sheffield which is the countryside practically that’s got to increase by a year or two and-“  
  
“Doctor.” Yaz said smirking.

“Sorry, I’m rambling.”  
  
Yaz leaned down and kissed the Doctors forehead, “Don’t worry, it’s cute.” And walked off back into her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Written along to Billie Eilish and if you don't listen to her please exit stage left. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
